Revenge
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: A young Gryffindor girl decides to get even when Draco Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood.


"What are you talking about Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

The young Gryffindor girl faked a look of surprise. "You mean you don't know about Dumbledore's secret identity?"

"What secret identity?" Malfoy asked.

The gryffindor motioned him closer. A look of disgust crossed his face before he leaned forward. "Dumbledore is really Gandalf The White in disguise. Thousands of years ago he helped defeat an evil far greater than You Know Who. His name was Sauron and he'd nearly destroyed the world until Dumbledore and some other companions put a stop to it. Among the warriors were _elves_." She whispered.

Draco reeled back. "_Elves_? Like the house elves?"

The girl nodded. "The very same. The elves are just pretending to be slaves, they're actually biding their time until Mr. Frodo Baggins gives them the all clear. Then they'll slaughter the pureblood families who've been cruel to them. But if you tell anyone you'll wake up in the belly of Smaug, a terrible Dragon who nearly killed Bilbo- Frodo's uncle."

"Who is this Frodo Baggins? When will he give the order?" Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"They say he's Hermione's father, and he's letting her choose when the Purebloods die. I sure hope no one's bothering her, we wouldn't want her to fall into a foul mood and impulsively tell her father about all the kids who've been horrible to her. Come to think of it, most of them are purebloods, aren't they?" The girl hid a smirk at Draco's panicked expression. Crabbe and Goyle were eyeing the approaching Golden Trio fearfully.

Draco's nails dug into the girl's shoulders and she winced. "Hey! You leave her alone!" Hermione exclaimed as she noticed Draco's hands on the young Gryffindor.

Draco snatched his hands back and sent a frightened glance at Hermione. "I'm sorry. Mud- Granger, please inform me if any of the students here bother you, I'll be sure to take care of it." Malfoy nodded to himself then grabbed Crabbe and Goyle's sleeves and tugged them quickly down the hall and away from Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked the girl.

She turned innocent wide eyes to Hermione and said, "I was only telling him about your father, Frodo Baggins, and how the elves were only pretending to be slaves and on your orders would rise up and kill all the cruel purebloods and if he told anyone he'd wake up in Smaug's belly."

Hermione burst out laughing and Harry chuckled next to her. Ron just looked confused. "Why is your last name Granger if your dad's name is Baggins?" HE asked.

Harry led Ron away to explain. Hermione grinned that the girl, "Now why on earth did you do that?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "You're my roommate, and you're nice to me. He was calling you the "M" word and I got mad, and sometimes I'm mean when I feel protective." She babbled.

Hermione smiled, "Would you like to eat dinner with Harry, Ron, and I?"

The girl's eyes brightened. "Oh yes, thank you."

Hermione wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Now tell me what made you come up with this idea of yours."

"Well, the purebloods, some of them, don't like Muggle anything, so I thought they wouldn't know about certain books and movies, so I spun a tale and he believed it!" She clapped her hands in awe. "I can't believe he believed it."

Hermione grinned down at the girl on the way to the great hall. "Now, why don't we think up a few more stories to spin for the purebloods, I think us Muggleborns should start dolling out retribution for some of the more hurtful remarks, don't you agree?"

The gryffindor girl's face split into what could only be described as an evil grin. "How about we warn them about Sam and Dean Winchester next?"

Hermione laughed. "We should also warn him about Magneto."

"And about the Sith. You should have seen his face when I told him Dumbledore was Gandalf the White in disguise."

Laughter burst from Hermione and glances were sent their way as they ventured into the Great Hall. "This is going to be great."


End file.
